


You Can Take My Breath Away

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Ketch, Anal Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, D/s, Dom Ketch, Ketch in leather, M/M, Omega Dean, Scenting, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Ketch comes home after three days' absence. Who knew riding his motorcycle in hot weather would have his Omega mate all hot and bothered?





	You Can Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr, @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Dean/Ketch on my second card.  
> Written for SPN Rareship Bingo for the square Ketch on my card.  
> Written for SPN A/B/O Bingo for the square Scenting on my card.

Ketch kills the engine of his motorcycle with a sigh and pulls of his helmet. It’s really too warm at this time of the year to wear the full black leather gear, but he’s seen what kind of injuries an accident without proper protective gear leaves. No thanks, he has zero wish to see his bones without the aid of x-rays.

He dismounts and settles the machine on its stand, then pulls down the zipper of his jacket and pulls that off. The black t-shirt beneath is pretty much drenched, as is the bandana he wore around his neck as protection from the wind. Ketch grimaces and is in the process of removing the saddlebag when the door leading into the house bangs open.

Dean’s green eyes are wide, his cheeks flushed already, and Ketch blinks and wonders if he miscalculated – but a quick sniff at the air tells him his Omega mate’s heat is still a week or so away. This is pure, horny Dean, and Ketch relaxes and smiles at his mate.

“Hello, pet.”

“Alpha,” Dean purrs and hurries closer on silent feet. He smells of wood polish, which tells Ketch his mate was working on the new dresser for their bedroom, and beneath that, Ketch can make out the scents of honey and apples that is Dean. Ketch blinks as his mate eagerly presses himself up against him, not protesting his sweat-soaked state… and then Dean buries his nose in the hollow of Ketch’s throat and scents him needily, a soft whine coming from his own throat, and he understands.

Sealed as he was in leather and fabric, his scent must be overwhelming to his Omega right now, and he did leave Dean alone for three days. Ketch purrs low in his throat at Dean’s shameless display of need and wraps an arm around his mate, holds him close as Dean keeps scenting his neck. He’s making hungry little noises now, rocking up into his Alpha, and Ketch chuckles.

“I take it you do not want me to shower,” he murmurs, and Dean nips his neck in reply.

“No,” he murmurs, his voice rough. “Smell sooo good.”

“Oh, you do, too,” Ketch murmurs, leaning to nuzzle at his Omega. Sharp spice in Dean’s scent would tell him how aroused his mate is even without the hard cock pressing into his stomach, and he moans quietly as his own dick hardens.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” he murmurs. Dean whines again in protest, not moving except to rock himself closer to Ketch. The Alpha growls a little.

“Dean, bedroom. Now.”

That tone of voice usually reaches Dean even through the haze of a heat, and his Omega stills against him, trembling. Then, Dean takes a deep breath and slowly pulls back. “Sorry,” he whispers, “it’s just… you’re so damn potent right now, Art, I can’t think.”

Ketch chuckles and runs his fingers through Dean’s wild hair. “It’s fine, pet,” he reassures his mate. Dean closes his eyes and leans into the caress with a soft sigh, still clinging to Ketch’s shoulders. “Now… bedroom. I want you naked and on your back on our bed. Arms over your head, legs nice and wide for me, yes?”

Dean makes a soft noise. “Yes, Alpha.” He tilts his head up in a silent request, and Ketch smiles and indulges him with a soft kiss. His Omega purrs happily, and Ketch growls a little as the spice in Dean’s scent grows sharper.

“Bedroom, Omega,” he whispers against Dean’s mouth. “Now.”

Dean makes a soft noise and reluctantly lets go of Ketch, turning to walk back into the house. Once he’s out of sight, Ketch takes a deep breath, reaching down to adjust his hard dick inside his pants. He finishes unbuckling his saddlebags and carries them into the house with him, setting them down on the kitchen table. He takes a moment to unlace his boots and bring them to their place in the hall before he makes his way up the stairs and to their bedroom. Dean’s delicious scent in the air tells him his mate did exactly as he was told and made a beeline for their bed.

The sight that presents itself once Ketch walks into their bedroom nearly has him stop dead in his tracks, even knowing what he’d see. Dean is on their bed, on his back and with his arms stretched out above his head as Ketch ordered him to, and he went a little further with the order of “spread legs”. His feet are flat on the bed, pushing his calves against his thighs. The position puts his hole on display, already shiny with slick and twitching with arousal.  Ketch purrs quietly as he notices Dean got out the leather restraints. They’re lying at the foot of the bed, almost as an offering.

“Aren’t you a pretty sight.” He walks closer, smiling as Dean turns his head to look at him. A blush warms his mate’s cheeks, and Ketch’s smile deepens as Dean’s scent turns spicier again with arousal. He runs a hand up Dean’s shin. “Want to be tied up, pet?”

Dean nods, licking his lips. “Please,” he adds, and Ketch leans forward to brush a kiss to Dean’s pretty mouth.

“Safeword,” he murmurs, watching Dean closely. His mate shivers. “Kansas,” he whispers, staring back out of eyes that are already a little hazy with arousal. Ketch purrs softly.

“Nonverbal, pet.”

Dean snaps twice, with a heartbeat pause between the snaps. Ketch smiles at him and strokes gentle fingers along Dean’s thigh. “Good little Omega,” he murmurs. “Now, let’s see about getting you tied up, yes?”

His Omega nods, and Ketch settles between his spread legs and picks up the restraints. They’re custom-made for Dean, supple black leather with Ketch’s name embossed into it, and seeing them against Dean’s pale skin never fails to arouse him further. Dean purrs happily as Ketch buckles the leather around his thigh and his lower leg first on the right, then on the left leg. Once he’s securely tied, he shifts a little, then moans softly. Ketch watches hungrily as his hole twitches again and more slick drips down to form a wet spot beneath Dean.

“So hungry for me,” he murmurs and reaches out to run a finger around the twitching muscle. Dean moans and tries to rock back against the touch, and Ketch chuckles and pulls back, taking his time in licking his finger clean. “Not yet,” he tells his mate. “I still have to tie your arms, pet.”

Dean whines softly, licking his lips again, and Ketch takes pity on him and picks up the remaining restraints. They’re padded on the inside to make sure Dean’s skin isn’t injured, and Ketch buckles them around his wrists with practiced ease. They use them when a heat is bad, too, to keep Dean from injuring himself, and the chain connecting the cuffs hooks to a D-ring embedded deep into the wall at the top of the bed. Once hooked to it, Dean’s not going anywhere. The Omega tugs on his restraints once, then moans and relaxes, blinking blown-wide eyes at his Alpha. Ketch smiles and leans in to nip at the full lower lip. “Now, since you liked my scent so much…”

He picks up the bandana and holds it up for Dean to see. The fabric is still damp and Ketch can smell his own scent on it. The bergamot and citrus mixes with Dean’s sweeter scents and has a low growl rise from Ketch’s throat. Dean answers with a low whine, and Ketch smirks. He lays the fabric down by Dean’s side and opens his pants, pushing the leather and his boxers down just far enough he can get his dick out. Dean makes a hungry noise, neck craned to watch him, and Ketch chuckles, giving himself a few slow strokes. “You’ll get that too, pet.”

“Please,” Dean moans. “Please, Alpha, need it so bad, been so long.”

Ketch can only agree. Three days apart is definitely too long. He shuffles closer and drapes himself over his mate, smiling as Dean scents the air between them needily. His mate moans as he pushes into the slick-drenched hole, arching up as best he can, and Ketch echoes the moan.

“So slick and hot around me,” he breathes, leaning down further to nip at Dean’s mouth. “You feel so good, little Omega.”

“So full,” Dean breathes, clenching down on Ketch’s cock. “So good… more, please Art, more…”

Ketch gives him what he asks for, pushing in all the way and groaning as Dean goes tight around him in welcome. “Missed me so badly, pet?”

“Yes,” Dean whines, tugging on his restraints. “Please!”

Ketch kisses his mate, slow and deep, and holds still inside his Omega, enjoying the feeling of the wet hole clenching around him repeatedly. When Dean lies pliant beneath him again, he starts rocking into him slowly and puts most of his weight on one hand beside Dean. With the other hand, he picks up the bandana and drapes the fabric over Dean’s mouth and nose. “Deep breath, pet.”

Dean’s eyes go wide as he realizes what his Alpha is planning, and he breathes in deeply before Ketch fits his hand over the bandana and Dean’s nose and mouth and restricts Dean’s breathing with careful pressure.

Dean’s eyes roll back in bliss, and Ketch hisses as inner muscles clench down hard on him. He carefully counts out the seconds in his head, letting go way before he strays into dangerous territory. Dean gasps in a breath saturated with his Alpha’s scent and moans. Ketch can feel his dick twitch between them and smirks. “Good, little Omega?”

Dean nods under his hand, breathing fast and hard. Ketch lets him catch his breath, rocking his hips a little harder before he tells Dean, “deep breath again,” and applies careful pressure. Dean whines and twitches around him, and Ketch groans softly and picks up the pace of his hips, fucking his Omega harder now as he lets go and lets him breathe again. Dean gasps in breaths through the fabric still over his face and moans, going entirely pliant beneath Ketch. “Alpha, please…”

“One more time,” Ketch murmurs. This time, he angles his hips and picks up his pace, feeling the knot at the base of his cock start to thicken. Dean whines and gasps and then he can’t, Ketch’s hand secure over his mouth and nose, and Ketch watches him writhe and twitch, switching to shallow rocking. His knot tugs at Dean’s hole, and his Omega moans breathlessly. Ketch times it carefully, letting go just as Dean’s eyes roll back into his head and rocking in _hard_ , and his Omega screams as he comes, clenching down hard on the knot caught in his hole.

Ketch grits his teeth and watches for as long as he can before he buries his nose in Dean’s neck, breathing in his Omega’s scent and sealing his mouth over the mating bite as he fills him up with a groan.

For a moment, they stay like that, Dean stretched out beneath and around his Alpha, both of them breathing hard. Ketch nuzzles the mating bite on Dean’s shoulder affectionately, and Dean noses at Ketch’s throat, his own bite hidden beneath the leather jacket Ketch is still wearing.

The Alpha finally pulls back just a little to look Dean over, smiling as he sees the blissed-out expression on his mate’s face. Stretching a little and long familiarity allow him to undo the leather straps around Dean’s legs, and then the cuffs on his wrists, and Ketch sheds the jacket too before he rolls onto his back, Dean securely in his arms and still caught on his knot.

Dean moans softly and noses into Ketch’s neck, scenting him again, and Ketch wraps his arms around his Omega and holds him close.

If this is the result, he’s going to keep wearing the leather gear.

 


End file.
